The Air of Machine
by Amara the Warrior
Summary: Quistis is a soldier from a small village. She is asked to go rescue a princess named Rinoa. But she's not the only one looking for Rinoa. In this alternate reality, will she avoid the drama of Rinoa's family? AU/AR


**Author's Note: This is fanficiton. I don't own Final Fantasy VIII. I just write for fun. I don't plan to make any money off this. This is more of a *girl/girl* romance, so if you don't like the idea of that...then you should read something else... Enjoy reading :)**It was a dark morning when I was approached by a strange woman. I didn't even know her name. I wanted to ask, but she didn't even give me the chance.

'_You have a very important job to do,' she whispered. 'There's a woman out in the world who truly needs your help. Now, go to her, and help her…'_

I didn't have a chance to truly respond. I was just dumbfounded by the random suggestion. How could she, a stranger, have asked me to do something so rash and unexpected? I didn't know who the girl was that I was supposed to help. I didn't even know her name. Yet, I was expected to help her.

'_Help her when all else couldn't. Help her when everyone else failed…'_

The woman was old and she looked like she was physically falling apart. Her eyes were worn, and her clothes were rags. She averted her gaze from me, I couldn't make out her facial expressions.

I stared at her…trying to comprehend this whole fiasco.

"I am misunderstanding you," I stated uneasily. "I don't understand quite what you want me to do."

My past, present and future were quickly coming together. Soon enough everything was going to make sense.

_Help her when everyone else has failed…._

I was still really confused, and I wanted answers quickly. However, the old woman refused to heed me. My name was Quistis Trepe. Here I was a soldier of my village. I had never seen that woman before; in fact, I was fairly certain she wasn't even a part of my village.

I was curious though, how did she get to my village? It was a long way here, no matter what path a person took.

I scratched my forehead. My ash blond hair was coming into my eyes. "What's her name?" I asked after a long silence. I originally never intended to go after the young girl. But now, I felt I had to.

This girl was out there somewhere, and she needed my help. I had never been much of a hero, but now I felt I had to. I was going to help that girl. I was going to find her.

I was going to be a hero.

"Rinoa," the old woman croaked. "Her name is Rinoa. She's young…about your age. She's out in the enchanted forest. Here…I'll give you this map."

The piece of paper was worn and torn. I was almost going to rethink my 'offer'. But the old woman's eyes were sad…and I didn't want to disappoint her. I didn't want to disappoint anybody. It was my curse; I was so kind but then people took advantage of me. Sometimes I wanted to change all of that and be more cruel and unyielding.

Now…seeing those sad eyes, I knew I could never do it. I couldn't say no to that old woman and I couldn't say no to any other pathetic life form I came into contact with.

Being kind to people was my thirst…and my curse. I could never escape from it, and I didn't know if I ever would.

"Go….no," she ordered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Now...But I have to pack," I stammered.

She rolled her eyes. "You don't NEED to pack where you're going!"

"Wait…what!"

She winked. "When you're on the road to the enchanted forest, everything you wish for, appears right in front of you…you don't need to pack…believe me."

I shrugged. "Okay, then why do I need to rescue this young lady if everything she wishes for appears?"

The old woman laughed an insanely creepy laugh. It was not only insane…it was high-pitched. I wanted to block my eyes out of disgust for that horrible noise, but I didn't want to appear rude.

"You are silly," she laughed. A chill went down my spine. What was she talking about?

"Everyone knows that the enchanted forest is blocked of all magic. That means you can't wish for anything to appear. I'm sorry to disappoint you dear, but once you enter the Enchanted Forest, you are stuck there without magic. The forest is full of dark and scary creatures. They move like the night and attack like the wind. If you aren't careful, they will kill you before you even see them! So please be careful. You will need supplies. However, it is too late for you to pack up your supplies. You must go now! On the road to the enchanted forest, you will find three small beacons of light. Those are your saviors! The Red one will give you strength (armor and weapons), the green one will give you hope (cure spells) and the blue one will give you endurance (food and water, and clothes). This is invisible magic…it will give you what you need. You will be protected by fairies. However, as soon as you pass through the forest…you will be forever on your own. We won't be able to help you anymore. Now go and save the poor princess!"

The old woman disappeared, a typical reaction around there. Everyone could make themselves appear and disappear, purely of will. However, it would only work if performed at short range. I couldn't transport myself over long distances. My soul would not be able to bear the journey. And if I wasn't careful, my soul would tear apart and be lost forever.

I lived in a small village at the edge of the city. We didn't have a lot here, but we made do with what we had. Not many people were educated and strong fighters. I was the only female fighter in the village. I grew tired of knitting, sewing and household chores. I wanted to fight…I wanted to win. I wanted to make a small difference while I was there.

I chose to fight and became well known in my village. After all that time…I still was unmarried. However, I liked it better that way. There was something about marriage and being tied down. I wanted to make my own choices. More than anything, I wanted to marry someone I was in love with.

So many people married and not for love. They wanted security, children, wealth…then when they woke up next to their mate they despised them! It was a sick lie and I wanted no part of it.

I pulled my hair into a braid. I pulled my cloak over my face. All I had was my iron whip with me. It wasn't much, but it certainly was protection. I walked down the street to the well. The well wasn't full of just water. The water in there was magical water. It was supposed to make the user feel awake and refreshed.

I was thankful because I was very tired from my last episode. My brain felt like it was pulled in two. I felt like I had fallen off the cliff of madness. I wasn't sure where I was…and if I was okay…all I knew was that I wasn't in the world.

I was watching myself live my life. I was just watching and not living. When I came to I had a horrible headache.

As I drank the cold fluid, I felt my strength return. It was a more pleasurable feeling than the one I had the night before. I knew I had a large journey ahead of me. That quest had just been thrown on my shoulders. I was annoyed by all of that. I wanted to live my life the way I wanted to live it.

I immediately disliked the old woman and myself even more for not saying "no" that woman.

The air was thick…leaving the town was almost impossible. A deep fog hung over the place.

I wondered more than anything…"why I was doing this?"

I didn't know the girl. I had a life. Why was I leaving for this? The road to the forest was quiet and barren. No one was venturing into the wild. I was the only one who was leaving the town. They must have seen the dark fog and took as a bad omen.

All the worst things happened in the fog. Murders, robberies, rape… The smartest people knew better than to venture in the fog. It was a demon, an evil presence that stole lives.

I pulled the cloak over my face. I yawned. I was so tired. I felt like the fatigue was just crushing me. A terrible sadness came over me. I knew this sadness; I had experienced it before. It seemed to follow me after stressful events. I wondered if there was a connection.

What was this madness? And why was it hurting me? Why did it follow me everywhere I went?

I rubbed my face. My pale skin was burning from the sun. I was getting over a sickness. That's another reason why I wasn't so excited about embarking on an adventure so suddenly. I needed to rest, and after my episode of madness, I wanted to sleep for a year.

Madness was a strange word to me. And I wanted to escape from it. My blue eyes blinked at the sun. The sun was going to burn me.

Nonetheless, I kept going. I was hoping to rest soon. And then find the girl who was lost.

She needed my help.

But I was tired…and I needed to rest. I always pushed myself so hard. I always was doing things for other people. Now I needed to think about myself. I was tempted to go back to that woman and punch her in the face.

Who was she to just randomly go up to me and demand that of me? It was just…unexpected.

The trees were blowing in the wind. I knew a storm was coming. I was going to have to find an inn to stay the night at. Staying outside was too dangerous.

The night was even more dangerous than the fog.

I already knew someone was following me. I wasn't going to take that chance

* * *

The fog became thicker as I tried to get down the road. It was as if someone or something were trying to stop me from reaching my destination. I knew then that something was array.

"Hello," I called out to the fog. "Is there anyone there? I am a travellor, seeking refuge from the incoming storm."

Nothing answered. I figured that the poor fool was hiding in the fog, hoping I wouldn't see him.

"I mean you no harm," I added. "I am just trying to get through this journey. I could use your help."

I heard a rustling in the shadows. I knew it! He was hiding in the fog! Carefully I stepped towards the area where the noise was coming from. I wondered if I could kill him before he killed me.

There was a yell and I wacked the creature. The poor guy fell to the ground. He perked up…his blue eyes wide with fear.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "Were you trying to kill me?" Whether he answered or not, I was planning to kill him. I wasn't about to just go on my way and get murdered! I had to rescue the girl.

"My name's Zell," he stuttered. "I thought you were one of them!"

One of them; what a fool! I didn't even know what he was talking about.

"Huh?" I was utterly confused. Suddenly, I didn't want to kill him anymore; I wanted to find out who this "them" was. I needed to know in case they were an enemy of mine.

"Who is this *them*?" I asked. "Are they dangerous? Should I be afraid of them? Or, are they merely a figment of your imagination?"

Zell shook his head. "No, they're pretty real. They're these men…soldjiers…they're patrolling the grounds. Someone was kidnapped or ran away. They're looking for anyone who looks suspicious. They're wearing cloaks, like you…so they look like everyone else."

"Are you saying they're going undercover?" I scoffed. "You can be serious!"

"I am! They're looking for some lost princess."

Princess; I guess they mean Rinoa?

"Why are they looking for this princess?"

"They're going to kill her…"

The blood drained from my face. "What?" I gasped. "Why?"

"She refused to marry the prince. Her father is very strict. He told her he would kill her if she didn't marry the prince. She refused, he was going to kill her, but she ran away!"

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as you are, ma'am."

"Tell me," I asked. "How does a simple person such as yourself come to know of such news?"

"I was the bartender at the castle. They sent me to find her."

I rolled my eyes. "So you are just like them, my enemy!" I raised my sword. Zell jumped back in alarm

"What are you doing?" He yelped. "You're looking for the Princess?"

"What gave it away," I jested. "The facts that I said you were my enemy, or the fact that I'm going to kill you?"

"I know it by the fact that you're going to kill me! Oh, I knew it! You're looking for the princess too!"

"Hmm," I said sarcastically. "What gave that away?"

"Stop playing with me!"

"I am looking for the princess too. Is everyone in this town looking for her?"

"Only us…and them."

"Do you want to join forces? We'll find the princess together…"

"Why are you looking for the princess?" Zell asked. "Do you know her?"

"An old woman found me and demanded I go find the princess. I couldn't say no… I didn't have anything else that was required of me."

I never had anything that was required of me. Until now…when I finally had something to do.


End file.
